Blog Page
2014 April 4/16/14 Hello everyone. First, the rest of the Teen Titans are here: *Robin *Cyborg *Raven *Beast Boy Also, we've got 300 pages. ? Now, we would be working on the Mixels, Mega Man's weapons and more! 4/10/14 I would like to introduce Shantae and her friends and enemies onto this wiki! Did I mention that we got 1,000 photos now? That picture was uploaded here. 4/6/14 I actually forgot that this page was her. We now have 200 videos! And the majority of the 6 added videos go to the memorable Bowser!!! There are bad news though. Super Smash Flash 2 is not updating this March. But, the official Facebook page confirms that it is coming before August. I don't know if I can wait that long. February 2/19/14 WOW, HAVE BEEN A LONG TIME! Also, SSF2 would be updating this March!Here are the new things: *Online Mode!, click here to register:http://tinyurl.com/ssf2online and here for the official website:http://mgn.mcleodgaming.com/index.php *Zero Suit Samus, Marth and Chibi Robo confirmed to be in it! *Mario and Link have a new resprites! *Skyward Voyage and Silphco are added with several stage updates! *New Target Test Stage! *Special Modes such as Adventure Mode have been confirmed! Also, we have a new page, an evil doer named Nightmare. January 1/13/14 Hey viewers! Long time, no seen(2 weeks)!Also, we have 900 photos!!!There are posted on a little guy with unlimited firepower. 1/1/13 HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! This shall be a New Year where new pages should start! 2013 December 12/31/13 It's New Year's Eve!!! We also have 800 photos! And it's posted on a brave robot that's home was destroyed by Tabuu, R.O.B.. Also, this would be the final post for this heading. Sayonra, 2013. We'll miss you. After all, this is the year that this wiki have started. 12/26/13 It might be late to say this, but as of 12/19/13, 2 new abilities have been introduced. There are Circus and Sniper. 12/25/13 It's Christmas! Happy Christmas! Also, there is a new Top Page! It's about an bad-boy whose name that I shouldn't even mentioned. 12/20/13 There are over 700 pictures. There are posted on you-know-who. 12/17/13 We have over 3,00 edits and 200 pages!Woo hoo!!! And it all thanks to Yoshi. Also, we now have Deviantart!Here is the link to our founder page:http://furi3210123.deviantart.com/ 12/15/13 We have over 600 photos!!! Pretty neat, eh? Anyway, the Snow Queen, Elsa have arrived! 12/13/13 It's Friday the 13th!!! Sweet Mother of Russia!!! Also, the 3 new Copy Abilitys have appear in this wiki:Beetle, Big Bang and Bell. Probably today won't be so unlucky. 12/10/13 3 things happen today. 1)We have over 2,000 edits. 2)We have over 500 images. And 3)We have 170 pages! We're close to have 200 pages. Also, which Zeti member are you? To see, click at this link:http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_News_Network:Personality_Quiz 12/1/13 I forgot to say Thanksgiving, sorry? Also, it's the first day of December. 24 more days to Christmas and 30 more days to a New Year. One more thing, I thought that when Zavok first show up here, I thought that he was her by himselve...WRONG! He brought his whole entire team! Not cool. November 11/26/13 Anyone ready for Thanksgiving???Also, we have 300 photos, including the Minions!So now I wonder:Minions+Thanksgiving=??? 11/20/13 5 words, now. WE. HAVE. 100. PAGES. NOW!!! YAYYY, 100 PAGES!!! And its all thanks to the king. 11/19/13 Did time went pass or what? We have 90 pages! Also, there is a new foe(s) that come on this wiki and rumored around this wiki, the Kill Squad! Each member destroy a SOLAR SYSTEM by themselves and the leader destroy a GALAXY!!!How will I defeat all of them??? 11/17/13 WE HAVE OVER 200 PHOTOS!!!! REJOICE!!! 11/16/13 WOW!!!We have 80 pages! By the way, I am making and editing pages with different computers any this punctuation(") is different from other pages. So, you may notice them. Please let me known which one have the faker quote? 11/10/13 It's 1 year on Facebook on Bullet's. YAHOO!!! Also, we have over 1,000 edits. Oh and I forgot to metioned, we have sad news. 22 days, ago,Hiroshi Yamauchi, 3rd president of Nintendo, have been deceased"sniff". Rest in Peace(R.I.P.), Yamauchi. 11/8/13 It's 1 year in Facebook! We have the Party Ninja Facebook page for 366 days!!!!YAHOO!!!The Facebook page can be found at the main page. 11/7/13 60 PAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Also, the Art Doodler Contest is over!!!The winners are Kile, Block Man, and Artist Dee! Congratulations to all three of the creators! 11/6/13 Man, how long I haven't post on this page? Eh. Anyway, we have 100 photos!!!Also more than 50 pages!!! The newest page is Jinja, the female from Monsuno(remember her?Orange hair, blue shirt, any bells ringing?). Also, the Art Doodler Contest ends TOMORROW. So, let's get drawing. October 10/30/13 I know that there is one thing that everyone have about and starting to be suspicious: WHO THE HECK WON THE ART DOODLER CONTEST!!!!!!! I know, I know, I know. I've extended it for 11/7/13. Then, I will tell who's the winner 'cause I have LITERALLY forgot about it. -_-. Also, I've put badges on this wiki!!! See what you can do to earn some! 10/23/13 3 things to annouced. 1)Pokemon X and Y are out.2)Sonic Lost World is out. 3)It's the creator's birthday. Let's wish him an happy birthday. 10/17/13 Duck your head! I just heard:"IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZER!!!" ''That's right! Shoop Da Whoop arrived and is firing his mouth laser! So if you hear the sentence above, run as fast as you can!!! Also, we reached 40 pages!!! :). Anyway, I´ll start putting comics on this page now. The first set is Mini Time!. Click over here or where you see Mini Time! at the previous words. 10/14/13 Happy Columbus Day, everybody! By the way, Sailor Dee(or you can say Sailor Waddle Dee), haves appear on this page. But something is different about him. He is more EVILER!!! 10/13/13 Have it's been that long since I have put something in this page? Anyway, The newest Pokemon game have arrived! It's called Pokemon X and Y. I have recently made friends with Chespin, by the way. His Facebook page can be found here. By the way, GGGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!Our creator of Party Ninja and this wiki have come. 10/6/13 YAHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! We got 30 pages!!! More will be on the way! By the way, the Strikeforce Squad haves appeared!!! 10/3/13 Oh boy, I´ve got a lot to say(or type, feh) about today. WE REACHED 20 PAGES!!!!!!!!!!Also, Sonic have been confirmed for the New Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. Also, Spikey appeared(3rd spoiler page by the way ´cause he was as patient as Zero). And we have sad news...One of our pages(thanks to the HTML) have been marked for deletion for the first time in the Party Ninja Wiki history!!Sayorna, Poll Page ¨sniff¨. Wow, looks like I didn´t need to say(or type,feh again) much today. September 9/29/13 HOLY SWEET MOTHER RUSSIA!!!!!! A villian appeared in this wiki by the name of Mask. And he was so impatient to be in this wiki that he come earlier than expected. That could explain our 2nd spoiler page. 9/28/13 Sorry I haven´t put any recent news lately. I´ve been playing this game called Super Smash Flash 2. Did you know that to get the latest unlockable character? You have to complete all of the events for Solo. The secret character is a Pokemon. To make it up, I put a new page called Corey the Hamster, but it contains spoilers... And yes I know it says¨This article contains plot details about an upcoming '''episode'.¨ I´m trying to change it. So in the mean time, you might see that. 9/18/13 Something scaryery(I know it is'nt a real word. but cut me some slack) is going around here... Maybe it's the new page here? Ron? Yep.Here's here!!! 9/17/13 Go Super Saiyan! Go Super Saiyan! Goku just appeared on this wiki!!!! 9/16/13 Poyo! Kirby's page is here and to stay. So just search his page, relax, and see what is the super tuff puff hero is up to. 9/15/13 Oh yeah! We like to introduce our newest badboy page yet, Shadow the Hedgehog!!!!!By the way, there is exactly 14 days left for the 2013 Party Ninja Art Doodler Contest.. So start drawing!!! 9/14/13 We would like to introduce our newest page, Block Man!!! This page could be founded at:party-ninja.wikia.com/wiki/Block-Man. You know, he really does remind me of Block Dee very much. 9/13/13 Marco! Welcome to the offical Party Ninja Blogs Page, where you can know about the latest Party Ninja news. Today it's the first day of the blogs page and we reached 10 pages. And there are more coming in the way, so stay tuned. Bye for now! Category:Main Pages